twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LunaBella
hi! So what's up? ★Crescent moon★ 02:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) i have a joke this ->Jasper Hale will never be a therapist. He already knows how that makes you feel. ★Crescent moon★ 02:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) hi pal:) I'm online! You know what just last night i thought of a song for edward cullen ★Crescent moon★ 23:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) hi I'm online now ★Crescent moon★ 04:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know My first day of school was moved to June 15! thanks for greeting me anyways ★Crescent moon★ 14:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) hi i'm online now! so how are you today? ★Crescent moon★ 00:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah:) i'm fine too i'm chatting to Roseleen and puddinginthesky now heheh we're talking about holloween. :) ★Crescent moon★ 01:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) no it's not creepy to me. i have a classmate born in holloween. :) ★Crescent moon★ 01:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) her she maybe my classmate but we're not friends.. ★Crescent moon★ 02:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) anyways may drawing of jane is done! i'm doing alec now and for the title "TWIN WARS THE CLOAK WARS" ★Crescent moon★ 02:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) anyways my drawing of jane is done! i'm doing alec now and for the title "TWIN WARS THE CLOAK WARS" ★Crescent moon★ 02:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) anyways my drawing of jane is done! i'm doing alec now and for the title "TWIN WARS THE CLOAK WARS" ★Crescent moon★ 02:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) i agree it does:) ★Crescent moon★ 02:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) you know what when you say "yaya" it means maid in filipino so in my mind you kept saying maid over and over again ★Crescent moon★ 02:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) yay? i don't know.... ii'm clueless here ★Crescent moon★ 02:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ok ok then yippy! ★Crescent moon★ 02:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) what do we do now? i don't know .. you thinkn of something that we'll do. ★Crescent moon★ 02:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ok goodnight luna :) ★Crescent moon★ 03:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ok goodnight luna :) ★Crescent moon★ 03:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) CSS Sure, what do you need? fingernails 21:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) hi i'm online now i finished my twin wars the cloak wars last night (the sketch only) now i'm gonna find a scanner ! ★Crescent moon★ 00:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah! Believe me Jane and Alec look cute if they're angry!! ★Crescent moon★ 00:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) if i will ask you who will you side with Jane or Alec? ★Crescent moon★ 00:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello baby you called? Hey! Shoot i forgot to do sig :( http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] me.. I'll side with Alec! because he's cute! i even made them hold lightsabers★Crescent moon★ 00:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah! THEY HAVE LIGHTSABERS! plus alec looks like anakin... ★Crescent moon★ 00:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) alec... Alec looks like anakin because of his hairdo.. and i think i'll find a scanner soon ★Crescent moon★ 00:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks :) thanks :) but i still have problems..i still have to make marcus like a darthvader,caius like an obiwan and aro like a yoda? ★Crescent moon★ 00:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah aro as a yoda. still i have a problem picturing him like that...★Crescent moon★ 00:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks :) heheh i think i'll give them some funny lines too ★Crescent moon★ 00:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks :) THANK YOU! my classmates are mean to me they said i have no future...but i just ignore them if they said that to me ★Crescent moon★ 01:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) your right but remember i'm like an outcast there. and i would kick they're butts but the problem is they have plenty supporters ★Crescent moon★ 01:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah And they found Japan on the world map. Don't worry some years more then i'll be out of there. until then i have to ignore them ★Crescent moon★ 01:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) well i.. Well i done a Carlisle vs. Esme in chess ...and a Edward carrying Bella ★Crescent moon★ 01:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah thanks :) If you go to my user page you can see the cullen family chibi there's a Carlisle and Esme there . I redrawn it and make it bigger but still i have no scanner ★Crescent moon★ 01:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks :) And i'm still looking for yoda and darthvader pics on google ★Crescent moon★ 01:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah I'm finding good pics ★Crescent moon★ 01:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) actually Me and puddinginthesky just talked about Sleepy Hollow a horror film with Johnny Depth. He's funny he fainted many times ★Crescent moon★ 01:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) oh Me and my dad watched it last night on t.v. ! I give Johnny depth 5 stars for fainting! ★Crescent moon★ 01:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah He fainted by seeing corpses, an evil demon something and a headless horseman . oh and he was afraid of a spider ! he stood on his chair and asked his bellboy to kill it for him ★Crescent moon★ 01:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) If i were a boy? Hey http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Well um im not a boy lol http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Well ummmmmmmmm http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] I miss everybody nobody comes here anymore :( http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] book? i haven't read the book yet. ★Crescent moon★ 02:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) oh I'm listening to final fantasy 6 soundtrack the Phantom Train still gives me goosebumps ah memories ★Crescent moon★ yup memories are good, bad memories are bad. memories are things we remember ★Crescent moon★ 02:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) so....what's our next topic? ★Crescent moon★ 02:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) umm he looks like a guy to me .... ★Crescent moon★ 02:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah i think so.... ★Crescent moon★ 02:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) since you want creepy music i know a lot of them ★Crescent moon★ 02:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) well ok forget that one . i'm still imagining who do you like better in a white cloak alec or jane? Left my head and heart and the dance floor, i seriously did lol Hey Soul Sister http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] well I asked because i'm gonna make one of them wear a white cloak and the other one will wear a black cloak it is "TWIN WARS THE CLOAK WARS" anyways ★Crescent moon★ 02:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) it's ok i forget things too :) ★Crescent moon★ 02:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) sure! ★Crescent moon★ 03:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) that was weird it kinda reminds me of sims and supermario ★Crescent moon★ 03:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ok Bye! :) ★Crescent moon★ 03:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) hi i'm online now :) ★Crescent moon★ 00:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) today I'm fine,today... :) ★Crescent moon★ 00:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) well I don't know the future . i thought you we're the Alice who could see the future >w< :) well I don't know the future . i thought you we're the Alice who could see the future >w< :) ★Crescent moon★ 00:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC)